Benutzer Diskussion:Clooce
Wow, das ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Bist du wirklich neu hier? Falls ja, dann hast du ja schonmal einen sehr guten Einstieg geschafft. glg, der Rabe. 19:40, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Bitte beachte das Venezuela ein Königreich ist, schau mal da: Aztekischer Bürgerkrieg-- 19:54, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Georgien möchte gerne die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu Venezuela aufbessern. Ginge das? Schau dir auch den Tanitagrader Boten an. lg -- 12:18, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du auch noch Antoine den Grossen in die Walk of Fame aufnehmen?-- 18:44, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was denn? -- 19:14, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Warum setzt du immer Samarkand zuruck? Ist irgendwie etwas unlogisch? Oder sonstwas?-- 12:49, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aha, jetzt versteh ich. Die IP war aber ich. Hab' vergessen mich anzumelden.-- 18:22, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zwei Dinge: 1.: Ich werde Morgen eine Zeit lang an Khmeram arbeiten 2.:Liegt Venezuela nun ebenfalls im Krieg mit Dixie? Dann könnte ich noch irgendein Dankeschön schreiben.-- 14:46, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was bastelst du denn da mit Sitzen in deinem Labor rum? :-}-- 20:14, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hallo, kleine Frage. Du lässt Antoine im Dokument Antonio II. wie einen depperten alten Bock dastehen. Könntest du vielleicht das Bild rausnehmen, dass die beiden Könige zeigt? Mir gefällt der Alte nämlich überhaupt nicht. Ansonsten Liebe Grüsse von Jan.-- 17:50, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hättest du Lust mit mir zusammen ein zweites Länderspiel zu schreiben? Irgendwie Georgien gegen Venezuela oder Khmeram oder so ähnlich. Freu mich auf deine Antwort.-- 18:07, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Willst du alle Gruppen mit diesem kicker-Dings beschreiben?-- 16:46, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *àhm, die Datei:Johann.png das wär das Maskottchen der WM, kanns aber nicht einfügen. würdest du das bitte machen?-- 18:53, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Antworten * Das mache ich. Ich hofe, ih komme diese Tage dazu mich mal um as ganze kartografieren zu kümmern. --Bild:Irishelk.png[[Benutzer:Misses Kennedy|'Misses Kennedy']] • Audienz • [[Musée des beaux Arts|'Le Musée']] 16:13, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) *Dch, das mit der Partnerschaft geht klar! --Bild:Irishelk.png[[Benutzer:Misses Kennedy|'Misses Kennedy']] • Audienz • [[Musée des beaux Arts|'Le Musée']] 14:53, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Selbstverständlich werde ich dir helfen. Zuerst mein mal möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich mich freue, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist. Die meisten neuen Benutzer entscheiden sich Europa oder Polaris, sodass ich bis jetzt Coatlicue alleine gestalten musste. Für dich ist sicherlich diese Karte nützlich. Sie wurde noch nicht auf die Weltkarte übertragen, zeigt aber Coatlicue und deren Staaten. Es wird noch etwas dauern, bist du dir die Fläche ausrechnen kannst. Es wird gerade an einer Lösung dieses Problems gearbeitet. Da ich nicht weiß, welche Dokumente du schon gelesen hast, eine Aufzählung der Dokumente, die einen bedeutenden Venezuelabezug haben: Liste der Staaten der Welt, Liste der Staatsnamen, Penelope Lopez, Aztekenreich, Aztekischer Bürgerkrieg, Anden, Aztekischer Polytheismus, Felix Hase, Nahuatl, Tzitzitlini Coatlicue Tenoch-Hase. Es gibt auch einige Dokumente, in denen Venezuela verlinkt ist. Dein Ansatz liest sich gut und ich will dir nicht zu sehr ins Handwerk pfuschen, doch es gibt einige kleine Fehler. Das Aztekenreich gibt es erst seit 1390, folglich gibt es können Azteken um 900 Handel treiben. Dann leben in Venezuela eher wenig Azteken, da Venezuela von Völkern wie Ayamaren oder Tuppi bewohnt. Tenochtitlan ist die größte Stadt Coatlicues mit 550 000 Einwohner. Was den Staatsnamen, Hauptstadt und so weiter betrifft akzeptiere ich deine Änderungen. Die Verbindungen zwischen dem Aztekenreich und Venezuela sind sehr gut. Venezuela unterstütze das Aztekenreich im Aztekischen Bürgerkrieg. Ahja, es wird um das Jahr 1586 von einem Königreich Neu-Spanien, heutiges Venezuela, erwähnt. Meine Idee war, dass diverse indigene Völker, sowie einige khmeramesiche Bauern, um das Jahr 1470 von den Spaniern unterworfen werden. Diese gründen das Vizekönigreich Neuspanien. Ein Teil floh und gründete zusammen mit anderen Völkern Patagonien, ein Teil blieb. Um das Jahr 1600 befreit der adelige Simon Bolivar das Land. Schreibe mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite, was du von dieser Version hältst. Ich möchte noch einmal erwähnen, dass dein Ansatz sehr hoffnungsvoll ist und es mich freut, dass ein Kopist den Weg nach Coalticue gefunden hat. Bei Fragen, frage einfach. Einen schönen Tag wünscht dir. -- 06:36, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Patagonien ist der brauner Fleck, unter Venezuela, auf dieser Karte. Hier Klicken. -- 08:24, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Die Kategorie ist sinnvoll, vor allem wenn du weiter aktiv sein willst. Das Dokument Venezuela hat einige Logiklücken, ich werde einmal drüberlesen und etwas ausbessern, wenn du mit etwas nicht einverstanden bist, musst du es nur sagen. -- 05:15, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Ich bin noch nicht fertig. -- 08:54, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Jetzt bin ich fertig. Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelungen ist die Grundstruktur aufrecht zu erhalten. Jetzt fehlen nur noch Bilder und der Absatz Sport, sowie die Tabelle und der Absatz Feste sind noch etwas dünn. Ein paar Ideen sammeln und ausbauen. Ich glaube an dich. Kleiner Tipp am Rande. Es ist in meinen Augen besser, wenn du spanische Namen verwendest für diverse Dinge. -- 09:44, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Ich habe mir das Dokument José Pecares durchgelesen und einige Fehler entdeckt. Die Idee, die Darstellung der Person ist gut, aber es sind einfach Tippfehler, Logikfehler und Rechtschreibfehler drinnen. Ich weiß, dass es mühsam ist, etwas zu redigieren, dass man selbst geschrieben hat, doch nur so lassen sich Fehler vermeiden. Auch ich musste es mir mühsam aneignen. Mein Tipp, setze noch einmal die Arbeitsmarke rein, lies dir alles in Ruhe durch und überlege dir, warum um das Jahr 1600 keine aquanopolitanische und Dixie-ländische Politiker geben konnte. Es gibt so viele andere Staaten und vor allem für Anfänger ist es nicht leicht sich zu recht zu finden, aber ich bin gern bereit deine Fragen zu beantworten. Falls du Inspiration brauchst, lies dir Wikipediaartikel durch. PS: Ich würde die Bank nicht VenezoBank sondern Banco de Venezuela or Banco de la libertad de Venezuela nennen. -- 16:58, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Fischen? Sicher, kein Problem. Antoine IV. ist jedoch gerade auf Staatsbesuch in Amerikanien, er kommt erst am 14. Marz wieder zuruck. Dein Konig soll doch irgendwann nach Tanitagrad, Sophtol oder Sachaka kommen, das sind Georgiens Stadte am Meer.-- 18:03, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sicher!-- 13:35, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aber ich fang erst morgen an, die Tastatur die ich grade hab' ist 'ne englishe, die hat keine Umlaute.-- 13:39, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Venezuela ist einer der engsten Verbündeten des Aztekenreichs. Felix Hase ist, dies glit auch für seine Ehefrau, nicht gerade der Netteste, aber er ist ein fähiger Politiker und du wirst ihn noch schätzen lernen. Aber man muss es einfach ausnützen, wenn die Leibwache des venezolanischen Königs solche Fehler macht. -- 17:27, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Ich danke für die Gratulationen. -- 17:35, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) *Danke für die Auszeichnung. -- 06:43, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Thankz.-- 18:02, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Wenn ich mir erlauben darf, dann ebenfalls Änderungen vorzunehmen.-- 13:05, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Ja, nee, als Interesse. Muss dich bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich mal tüchtig loben, schreibst wirklich schöne und gute Texte. ;-D-- 18:14, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Jepp, is gut.-- 19:23, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Lob *Hervorragende Idee, die Staffelvorlage fü die Pressedienste -- 13:48, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Ich muss dich für deinen Kampf gegen den Vandalen loben. Es gibt leider keine Benutzerauszeichnung, die ich dir verleihen kann. Betrachte dich hier mit als gelobt und in den Rang eines Vandalenbekämpfers erhoben. Mit erfürchtigem Dank-- 15:03, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Super, das hatte ich noch nicht gesehen! -- 16:05, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kritik Ich begrüße dein Engagement in der Weltenbibliothek und es freut mich, dass du Venezuela unter deine Fittiche genommen hast, doch bei Dingen, die etwas mit dem Aztekenreich zu tun habe, will ich gefragt werden. Vor allem wenn es um wichtige politische Dinge. Das Aztekenreich gibt nicht so einfach Gebiete ab oder einen Teil seiner Bevölkerung. Nicht ohne Grund. Deshalb kontaktiere mich und frage mich, ob das möglich wäre. Des Weiteren Ethenteil ein nicht existentes Wort und ich kann mir schwer Vorstellen, dass das Aztekenreich eine Ethnie zurückgibt. -- 17:52, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du hast noch eine Verbesserungsvorlage abzuarbeiten und hast die zahlreiche Arbeitsmarken aufgehalst. Dein Dokument zum Worldvision Song Contest wirkt wie ein Derivat des europäischen Originals. Du kannst dir eine Unterseite einrichten und dort deine Ideen ausarbeiten.-- 13:08, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du hast dieses Bild falsch lizensiert. Diesmal habe ich den Fehler noch ausgebügelt, doch ich bitte dich in Zukunft darauf zu achten den Lizenzbestimmungen gerecht zu werden. Des Weiteren würde ich zu einem anderem Bild raten. Dieses ist durch die Bearbeitung doch etwas suboptimal.-- 17:28, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Anderes Zunächst auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen. Mixtlis Worten schliesse ich mich an. Ich habe auch eine Kleinigkeit zu monieren: Du hast für den Staatsgründer José Pecares das Porträt von Jimmy Hoffa genommen. Dies widerspricht natürlich auch der internen Logik, wenn plötzlich zwei unterschiedliche Personen gleich aussehen. das Hoffa Bild sollte also nur verwendet werden, wenn auch wirklich Hoffa gemeint ist. das gilt für alle personenbezogenen Bilder. Ich kann Dir aber gerne ein eigenes Bild für Deinen Staatsgründer machen. -- 10:21, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Deine Vorlage ist top, da kriegen wir auf jeden fall was hin! -- 11:17, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) * So, hier isser: Datei:Venezuelagruender.jpg -- 10:21, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Test --Ich wars! - Bla? 20:24, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Hallo Clooce, ich begrüße zwar dein Engagement, aber ich habe einen Rat. Bürde dir nicht zu viel Arbeit auf. Geh es langsam. Es ist nicht hilfreich, wenn du zig Arbeitsmarken hast. Wir sind hier in einer Gemeinschaft, wenn du Ideen zu einem Thema hast und jemand anderes schreibt ein Dokument darüber, kann man immer noch Ideen austauschen. Ich habe es bei Venezuela genaus gehalten. Es ist nur ein Rat am Rande. -- 16:02, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) * Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Auszeichnung! --86.218.217.186 15:57, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) * Sorry - das war ich. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich ausgeloggt war. -- 17:11, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Durch deine Änderung im Artikel Venezuela, hast du einen Logikfehler eingebaut. Des Weiteren sind zwei Dinge suboptimal. Im Normalfall sitzen Ministerpräsidenten nicht den ganzen in einem Völkerbundgremium und zweitens ist die Frauenbewegung in Venezuela zwar weit , aber ich glaube nicht so weit.-- 09:02, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Ich melde mich ab, da ich die nächsten fünf Wochen verreisen werde und ich nicht weiß, ob ich einen Internetzugang haben werde. Geplant ist jedoch auch offline an neuen Dokumenten zu arbeiten. Einen schönen Sommer wünscht. -- 06:42, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Du musst noch die Fehler im Dokument Borealien Super Cup ausbessern, bevor du es zum DdW machst. -- 15:58, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC)